The Revised Alexander Chronicles: Book I: Parts I-IV
by David-El
Summary: A few days before Percy arrives at Camp Half-Blood, a friend of his arrives, but Alex Summers is no ordinary demigod. He doesn't fit in well at CHB, has an unusual, dangerous lineage, strange abilities, a stubborn loyalty unknown at Camp, and an extreme case of recklessness. How will he effect the fates of those around him, especially Percy Jackson?
1. Prologue: The Pact

**A/N:** As a happy birthday present for Percy, here's the first two chapters of my revised Alexander Chronicles. Each "book" will focus on one of Riordan's branches of myth, and each "part" will correspond to a particular book of his. So, without further ado, here is my revised, alternate _Lightning Thief_!

**The Alexander Chronicles**

**Part I: Greece**

**Book I: Enigma**

**Prologue: The Pact**

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

_Great Prophecy, Oracle of Delphi-c.1935 and Cumean Sibyl-c. 520 BC_

_Men are haunted by the vastness of eternity. And so we ask ourselves: will our actions echo across the centuries? Will strangers hear our names long after we're gone and wonder who we were, how bravely we fought, how fiercely we loved?_

**New York, Winter Solstice, 1935**

On the top floor of the Empire State Building, a meeting between the 13 most powerful beings is taking place. It is one that they hope will preserve Western Civilization for decades if not centuries to come. "Now to our last piece of business, what do we do about the prophecy? This is our second warning, and we all know the Oracle only warns us before the events are set to begin." The handsome, black-haired man with a salt-and-pepper beard at the head of the table was obviously the leader of the thirteen.

"The wisest course would be to kill those that are under 16, and the three of you swear never to have any relations with mortals again, Father." The woman who spoke was a dark-haired, grey-eyed woman who valued wisdom in all things.

"NO! I refuse to give up my children!" The pale-faced man at the far end of the table was furious at the woman's suggestion.

"Peace, brother. I would not have us act like barbarians. You could just have them sent to Camp, where we could guard them until their 16th year." The pale man just grumbled in response.

"And what of my second suggestion, father? Your mortal children cause us nothing but trouble, as this European War proves. You _must_ abstain from mortals until we can eliminate this threat."

"Ah, but Athena! That would rob me of so much business!" At that, the woman glared across the table at man who spoke. It was clear, she despised him, and their rivalry stretched back to their youth.

"Well, _I_ approve completely." The woman had long chocolate brown hair woven into a braid with gold ribbons and sat at the head of the table, next to the bearded man.

"Well of course you would, you hate the _idea_ of affairs! Besides, not allowing them to have children would hurt _my_ business as well!" This woman could only be described as the definition of beautiful.

"Oh, please. Let's just get this over with and vote." This man had sea-green eyes and a neatly trimmed black beard and a fishing pole by his chair. Of course he would push for a vote, he had no children that the vote would affect.

"Any objections? No? Then let's vote." The vote ended with five against and eight for. "My daughter's suggestion has passed, we three shall avoid all relations with mortals and your children shall be brought to the camps within a week."

"What, send them to places where they're not welcome? NO! _I _will take care of them." And with that, the pale man stormed out of the room. Five months later, the pale man's lover had died and their children had disappeared, while a third child and her mother had simply disappeared.

In 1988, the leader of the thirteen had a daughter, against the Pact of 1935, and 14 years later, she was killed just outside of the special camp for people like her.

Then, in 1994, the leader of the thirteen had a vision of the future and sired a son in May of 1995 and a second son in August of 1995. The fisherman, without any promptings from fate, sired another hero, also in August of 1995. Those acts would have repercussions for the next two decades and save the world several times over.


	2. The Myths are No Myths

**A/N**: I realised that I never explained HOW this has been revised, so, this version has a few more details that I ignored in the original, fixes my continuity to mix easier with canon, and my planned future for the series, and will probably add in details from the new _Sea of Monsters_ movie. Now, the obligatory disclaimer: I don't own Percy, the Olympians or pretty much anyone else. The only one I do own is Alex Summers.

**The Alexander Chronicles**

**Part I: Greece**

**Book I: Enigma**

**Chapter I: The Myths are no Myths**

My name is Alexander Julius Summers, or Alex to my friends. I'm twelve years old, and until a few months ago I was a student at Yancey Academy. My only two friends there were Percy Jackson, a friend I'd had since I was a baby, and our newest friend, Grover Underwood. One fateful field trip to the Metropolitan Museum, our lives turned upside down. Despite being an eternal optimist, I had a bad feeling about this field trip. See, while Percy just had bad luck on field trips, I was a curse on teachers that went with me. On the Saratoga trip, while Percy was blowing up school buses, I was blowing teachers' ears off. No, I don't mean I was talking too much. We were allowed to handle replicas of the muskets that were used at the battle, and how was I to know some were loaded and on a hair trigger? Of course, I was booted out of that school. Last I'd heard, the teacher was in a local psych ward, recovering from a "near-death experience." My fourth grade teacher is still in a coma because I accidentally hit him with a large model of Jupiter during a trip to a planetarium. In fact, if you go through my school history, you'd notice that within a week of a field trip, I'm booted out and a teacher is either in a hospital or the psych ward.

At the time, the three of us (Percy, Grover and I) were the closest of friends, and I was the main protector of the group. Although I wasn't much bigger than Percy, I was easily the best fighter among us. Not to brag, but I'd taken on high schoolers and won. And that wasn't because I was stronger, oh no, I used _strategy_ to beat them.

We had two chaperones on the trip: Mr Brunner and Mrs Dodds. Brunner was a fun teacher that taught Latin and mythology. He was a cripple using a motorized wheelchair, but he was the only one who made our classes fun, usually by making the lessons into games or using a bronze sword in class. Mrs Dodds on the other hand, well, she was the definition of a demon math teacher. She was a little lady about fifty years old, but looked like she'd fit right in among the biker gangs. She even dressed the part with a leather jacket labelled 'Hell's Angel' (though she treated Percy and myself as devil spawn)! Brunner on the other hand, always treated Percy, and to a lesser extent me, like we were his favourite students, while Dodds believed us to be the worst troublemakers in the school. Brunner had been around since the second week of our time at Yancey, while Dodds had shown up around Christmas after our last math teacher suffered a nervous breakdown. (And no, it wasn't me! I blame Percy for that one!)

Anyway, getting back to the field trip. Mr Brunner had led us into the Greco-Roman wing and was lecturing "There are twelve Olympian gods. The Big Three are the brothers Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. They gained their power . . . how? Percy?"

"By overthrowing their father . . . Kronos, right? The king . . . god? Wait, no, he was a Titan. He'd swallowed his oldest children, but his wife . . . Rhea? gave him a rock to swallow instead of Zeus. When he grew up, he made Kronos barf up his brothers and sisters, and there was a war between the gods and the Titans, and the gods won."

"Correct. After that war, later known as the Titanomachy, the gods chopped Kronos into little pieces. Then they divided up the world: Zeus became King of the gods and ruled the skies, Poseidon ruled the seas, and the disreputable Hades was banished to the Underworld. The three gods have been rivals ever since, always arguing, always threatening war." As one of the girls asked a question, Grover hobbled off and started taking pictures of the statue of Venus. Eventually Mr B spotted him and told him off, saying "Grover, please, show some respect for the gods." He then took a look at the pictures Grover had taken, and showed them to the class. "What does this tell us about Grover?"

"That he's a perv?" one of the girls asked, and I have to say, it was a legitimate conclusion. Especially when you consider the fact that the statue he'd been taking pictures of had no top on.

"Possibly. Grover may be a tad hormonal, though we all share this weakness: lust." As he pocketed the phone, Nancy Bobofit, the school bully, asked what the point was to learn all this. "Well now, that is actually a good question, does anyone have an answer? Percy?"

Percy thought about it, but he eventually said "I'm sorry, but I don't know."

"Excuse me, Mr. Brunner, but I think I have an answer."

"Please, enlighten us Alex."

"Well, Saturn, the Roman name for Kronos, is a symbol of chaos, since that's what his reign was like, men were still living in caves at the time, living at a subsistence level. On the other hand, the Olympians are a symbol of Civilization, with them in charge, man learned to make fire, built cities and ships, and even created art. The battle between Saturn and the Olympians is the battle between the forces of chaos and Civilization, only one can rule at a time. Besides, if we don't study history, we are doomed to repeat it, both figuratively and literally."

Everyone laughed at that last part, including Mr B. "Very good Alex. Very good indeed, extra credit for such a unique answer." However, he didn't seem very surprised at the answer. He always expected the best from me and Percy, even though he knew that we both suffered from ADHD and Percy from dyslexia.

Overhead, a huge, angry storm was hitting New York. I'd always loved storms, sometimes it was the only thing that could calm me down. I know, weird. Only these storms were very unusual, there was only one way to describe them. "Jupiter and Neptune are angry."

"Huh? What did you say?" Grover was shocked, to say the least.

"These storms, it's like the sky and the sea are fighting, or as the Romans would put it, Jupiter and Neptune are mad at each other." I don't know why, but I've always felt more comfortable using the Latin forms over the Greek. It looked like Grover was about to reply when Nancy Bobofit dumped half her lunch on his lap. That's when _it_ happened. Just as Nancy was about to start laughing at Grover, water from the pool _grabbed_ her and pulled her into it. Of course, Ms. Dodds noticed what happened, and called Percy, insisting he come with her. I jumped up and said "I pushed her in, Ms Dodds." To my surprise, so _Grover_ made the same claim. Not surprisingly, she didn't believe us and insisted we stay put. So of course I decided to follow them. Looking back, I'm not sure that was the wisest course of action.

She lead Percy back to the Greco-Roman gallery, where she attempted to get Percy to confess to a vague _something_ he had done. Percy didn't know what she was talking about, and after he said so, Strange Event 2 happened. Ms. Dodds started changing into something _inhuman_, a monster, one that I _recognized_. _No way_, I thought, _a Fury!_ Then, Mr. B threw Percy a pen, _Mr. B, he's fighting a monster, not taking a test!_, but when it landed in Percy's hand, it changed into a sword, the same sword that Brunner would bring to class at times! I could tell that she was moving too fast for Percy to slice at . . . _it_, and I was desperate to protect my best and oldest friend. To my surprise, something in my innermost being tugged, and the Fury was stopped just long enough for Percy to slice into her. Instead of falling to the ground, she burst into dust, and a green mist burst from her, speeding out almost faster than I could see.

I ran outside in shock, and ran into Bobofit. She got after me and said, "I'm going to tell Mrs. Kerr on you!"

"Who?" I had no idea who she was talking about. I'd never even _heard_ of a Mrs. Kerr before.

"Our teacher, _duh_. I swear, you are one of the stupidest people on earth!" I turned to Grover and asked who Mrs. Kerr was, and he claimed that she was our math teacher. But I could have sworn that he hesitated when he answered. Percy came out soon after, and he looked confused. He asked Grover about Mrs. Dodds, and again he hesitated before answering, saying he didn't know who she was. He then returned Mr. B's "pen" to him and came back, looking even more confused.

I felt sorry for him and decided to help him, so I pulled him aside. When we were out of earshot, I told him "I saw what happened to Mrs. Dodds."

"So you do remember her?"

"Of course I remember her. How could I forget a teacher that turned into a Fury in front of my eyes?"

"What did you call her?"

"A Fury, you know, Pluto's torturers. Come on Percy, you've got to recognize that name. I think Mr. B would be upset with you if you didn't." We continued discussing what happened, and realized we saw exactly the same thing, (except he never noticed the mist.) "So, Percy, what do you want to do?"

"Something strange is going on, Alex, and somehow Grover and Chiron know what it is. We're going to have to figure out some way to get them to tell us what they know, and how it concerns us."

Over the next few months, Percy and I would drop a reference to Ms. Dodds, but apparently the green mist had completely destroyed or changed any memory of her from everyone but us. Everyone believed that Mrs Kerr, a perky blonde had been our math teacher since about Christmas. The unusual storms got worse and more common as the school year wound down, and with it, our tempers got worse, so much so that we even fought each other (something that had never happened before,) and our grades slipped so much that I got my first F. (There was something odd about the storms though. The sky was full of thunderclouds, and we heard plenty of it, but there was no lightning in them. Weird, huh?) The straw that broke the camel's back of our stay at Yancey was when Mr. Nicoll asked why Percy never studied for his spelling tests. I stood up in class and said, "Study, Mr. Nicoll? Why should he study spelling when Percy has dyslexia? He's always lucky to get a score over 25%, so why bother when he has better things to do?" I'm surprised that I wasn't booted out immediately after that.

By the night before the exams, the only test I was studying for was Latin, not that I needed to. Percy felt the same, but was willing to go the extra mile to pass and left to ask Mr. Brunner for help, but when he came back, he was clearly in shock. When I asked what was wrong, he said that he had overheard Grover and Mr. B talking about us. When I insisted that he tell me what he heard, he was actually able to remember it word for word. _(A/N: The italics portion is told by Percy)_

_". . . alone this summer. I mean, a Kindly One in the _school_! Now that we know for sure, and _they_ know too-"_

_"We would only make things worse by rushing him. We need the boy to mature more."_

_"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline-"_

_"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he can."_

_"Sir, he _saw_ her . . ."_

_"His imagination. The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."_

_"I don't know about that sir. Alex can see through the Mist, and I'm convinced he's talked to Percy about her."_

_"Summers? That could be troublesome, but hopefully not enough to endanger him."_

_"Sir, I . . . I can't fail in my duties again. You know what that would mean."_

_"You haven't failed, Grover. I should have recognizer her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive till next fall-" When I heard that, I dropped my textbook, pretty loudly too._

_"Nothing. My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice." "Mine neither. But I could have sworn-"_

_"Go back to the dorm. You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."_

_"But what about Alex? I think he may be one too."_

_"You never said anything before. Why now?"_

_"His scent is finally breaking through the stench of the guy his mom is with now, and Percy's. His step-father's scent is even stronger than Mr. Ugliano."_

_"Really? I can't believe that anyone could smell more human than him, or that a half-blood would need that much protection. But just in case, keep an eye on Alex, we need as many campers as we can get."_

_"Yes, sir."_

"Are you sure that they called Ms. Dodds, a Kindly One?"

"Yeah, why? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Because that's what the Greeks called the Furies, Percy, Erinyes, literally translated as Kindly Ones. But how do they know about them, and why were they talking about us?" Ah, how I loved my Dictionary of Classical Mythology! If that wasn't going to get me to pass the Greek part of test, nothing could.

Unfortunately we didn't have time to ask Grover about the Fury, and the only time we saw Mr. B after that was at the test (which I finished in half an hour.) Fortunately, Grover took the same bus to New York as we did. About halfway there, Percy finally got up the courage to ask, "Looking for Kindly Ones?" When Grover asked what he meant, Percy confessed to eavesdropping.

"How much did you overhear?"

"Oh . . . not much. What's the summer solstice deadline?"

Grover was clearly upset that Percy had heard that but said nothing about it. "Look, Percy . . . I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers. . ."

"_Hallucinating?_ Grover! I saw her too!"

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you two were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Ms. Dodds. . ."

"Grover, you're the worst liar _ever_," I told him. Grover then handed us a business card for Camp Half-Blood (on which he was described as a Keeper, whatever that was,) and told us to call him if we needed him because he 'needed to protect us.' Yeah right! If anyone was going to be protecting anybody, it wasn't going to be ladies-man, cowardly Grover. Percy was a little more curious. "Grover, what exactly are you supposed to be protecting us _from_?" he asked. Then, without any warning, we pulled off to the side of the highway while the driver did some engine work. On the other side of the highway were three ancient ladies knitting giant socks, not something you see everyday. But when Grover saw them, he turned so pale, it was like the colour had been bleached out of him. "Grover? Hey man. . ."

"Tell me they're not looking at you two. They are, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit us?"

"Uh, Percy, I don't think that's why they were staring at us, _is it _Grover?"

"We're getting on the bus. Come on."

"What? It's a thousand degrees in there."

I suspected that they were something _special_ about them too, the way that Mrs Dodds had actually been a Fury, so I didn't argue with Grover, even if it was an oven in the bus. And when one of the ladies snipped the yarn so loudly _we_ could hear it across four lanes of highway, I knew. "Sic Volvere Parcas," I said as soon as we were on our way again.

"Huh? What did you say?" Percy asked.

"Sic Volvere Parcas. Weren't you listening at all during Mr. B's class?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember that phrase. What is it?"

"So spin the Fates. That's who the ladies were, right Grover? Or do you prefer to call them by their Greek name, Moirae?" Unfortunately, Grover nearly fainted at that and refused to say another word. He was looking at us like he was preparing to bury us within days. Looking back, he was right in a way.


End file.
